Broken souls
by Willofhounds
Summary: Twelve years ago the Scanmander family was destroyed. Two parents shot to death in their manor. The youngest son stolen without a trace. It leaves the only remaining Scammander broken. Years later an assassin is sent to kill a Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

Newt's POV

Sometimes he had a hard time believing how much his life had changed. Once upon a time he had been a happy little boy that looked up to his older brother. Things were much simpler back then.

Asa child he had grown up in a small pureblood family. His mother raised hippogryffs while his father focused in politics. It was there that he learned he had an affinity with animals.

His older brother by seven years did not have this affinity. It was so strange. It had been so long that he could not recall his brother's face. Just part of his name. Thee. That's what he called the older Scammander. It hurt to think about what he had lost. So he tried to avoid it.

Just like with anything there were nights like this, where memories refused to stay buried. On a night when he was just seven years old a man had come to their manor. It was not known how he got passed the wards only that he had.

Unlike most assassins that his family had dealt with at one point or another this one did not use a wand. There was no defending against what he had used. A gun as he would learn it was called. It could fire faster than any wizard and was just as lethal.

Newt had gone down to get a drink of water as the house elf was busy at night. They had to sleep as well had been his thoughts. It was that mistake that changed his life forever.

He found his mother and father dying from gunshot wounds to the forehead. Blood pooled around them soaking his socked feet as he tried to wake them up. The picture still haunted him in his nightmares.

That night he was given a choice. Die by the killer's hand. Or go with him and live. Not wanting to die he went with the man.

For, four years after that he was forced to train with the man. Every day was a battle to survive. He was trained in martial arts and how to fire all different types of guns. In the beginning the assassin tried the gun to his hands so that he would gain the muscles required to fire it.

Then one day a teenage girl a few years older than him killed the assassin. He felt both relief and fear. The assassin was his mentor and had kept him alive for years.

On that night Chronos had taken him in. Before he had never shot at anything but targets. They gave him living breathing people. His once vibrant green eyes dulled.

It had been eight years since he joined Chronos. Two years ago he had become a Number. Easers were just assassins. Numbers were the best of the best. They gave him the the number XIII and the nickname Black Cat. He brought bad luck to anyone unfortunate enough to cross his path.

The only thing that was the same was his love for creatures. When he became a Number they gave him his own apartment. There were a few stray cats that he fed.

Newt sighed as he lay out on the rooftop of his apartment. A tiny grey kitten lay on the top of his chest. Footsteps drew his attention to the fact that someone was coming up onto the roof.

Newt sat slightly up so that he could see the person. A man with black hair and grey eyes. He wore a black trench coat. Under that was a white undershirt and black slacks.

It took a moment but eventually he recognized the other. The man had just moved across the street to the other apartments.

To Newt's trained eye he could see where the other had a wand holster. It was tightly wrapped against the man's right wrist. He was definitely a wizard. He had to admit that he was curious. Most wizards stuck to their manors or apartments in the communities. Newt knew of magic but due to his upbringing didnt know how to use it.

In a handful of times he had lost control over himself. He didn't remember what happened at those points. When he came to the areas had been destroyed. The bodies looking like they had been mauled by wild animals.

His only saving grace was that Chronos didn't care. If they did they would have killed him. This all did make him wonder. What did this wizard want?

The dark grey eyes blinked at him in surprise for a moment. Then the man said in a low rumble, "Pardon me, I wasn't expecting anyone else up here. My name is Percival Graves."

The man closed the space between them. His accent was distinctly American. He knew Chronos was still having problems with some of the figures. That was partially why he was stationed in New York. It would allow him quick access to assassinations when they became necessary.

Newt immediately sat up startling the kitten on his chest. The little one made a disgruntled hiss but obediently moved onto the rooftop. Part of him wondered who could draw their weapon faster? The wizard? Or the assassin?

His weapon was Hades is an ornate handgun issued to Newt as the 13th member of the Chronos umbers. It is entirely made of Orichalcum, the strongest metal on earth.

His gun is a six-shot double-action revolver with gold engraving on its grip and barrel. The frame has a triangular attachment that bears the Roman numeral XIII on both sides. It possess a rapid-fire trigger for quick shooting.

Hades is a top-break revolver, meaning it is reloaded by "breaking" the pistol in half, exposing the rear of the cylinder. This automatically ejects all cartridges inserted and allows the user to drop in fresh ones. A unique feature of the gun is a five-meter-long retractable wire leash inserted in the grip.

Every Number had a weapon unique to them. Hades was his and his alone. Sephiria had it made for him when his skills proved to be useful.

Graves said with an appreciative look at the weapon by his side, "That's a sharp revolver. I don't have much experience with such weapons."

Newt's eyes went to where he knew the wand was hidden. Maybe if he ignored the man he would go away. Obviously he wasn't looking for a fight.

"You don't talk much do you? That's fine," or not. Why did this wizard want to talk to him?

The wizard sat down on the ground before Newt. Newt didn't move but neither did he speak. This was the first time he had interaction with someone outside of Chronos work. All other interactions ended with someone's death.

The man called Graves said, "Its strange to find someone so quiet around here. My neighbors are nosy and bothersome. That's what I get for being the new person."

Newt could remember his first few weeks. His neighbors would leave him gifts outside his door. He never ate them for fear of being poisoned. It was better safe than sorry after all. He did not envy the attention that the other was receiving.

His green eyes found movement from his little kitten. Newt named the little one Nero when he first met the grey kitten. Han had been starving at the time. If Newt had not taken him in he would have starved to death.

In the time he had known Nero never once had he approached anyone other than Newt. Most of the time he hissed and clawed at anyone who dared pet him.

However Nero did make his way to the wizard. When Graves reached out he didn't scratch the man. It was intriguing to watch.

Was his cat replacing him? If he was Newt wouldn't blame him. Who wanted someone who simply killed? Not many.

Graves inquired curiously, "What's his name?"

Newt almost answered but caught movement in the streets below them. A familiar black suited man was in his street. Waiting for Graves to leave. It seemed he had a mission.

Graves looked at him as he gained his feet. The man inquired, "You're leaving? Good night then."

Newt didn't reply. He made his way swiftly across the roof to the door that led to the stairwell.

At the door he hesitated then rasped his voice hoarse from lack of use, "Nero. His name is Nero."

Then like the shadow he was, Newt was gone.

Graves's POV

When Percival came up to the rooftop across the street he wasn't expecting it to be occupied. He was simply looking to escape his overbearing neighbors.

When Seraphina insisted that he get an apartment in town. Something had spooked her and he was curious. So he agreed to the new placement.

He put wards to keep thieves from getting in. Part of him wanted to put wards up against no mags. It would be suspicious and if there was something happening he wanted to be inconspicuous.

Percival had gone across the street to look out over the city. At first he had not seen the boy laying on the roof. When he did their eyes locked.

The boy couldn't have been out of his teens. He had green eyes that felt eerily familiar. The raspy voice had caught him off guard. Five simple words had him intrigued.

What he saw peaked his interest but he didn't understand why. The Roman numeral was XIII. What did it mean?


	2. Handlers part 1

Graves's POV

A five days had passed since he met the young man on the roof. With the exception of the second day he had not even seen the other. Even on the second day he couldn't be sure it wasn't a trick of the light. All he had seen was a flicker of someone.

At night Percival would sit out on the rooftop and wait. The elusive man seemed to only come out at night. As he waited he noticed Nero was waiting by his food bowl.

Nero's warm amber eyes looked at him expectantly. A voice said from the shadows of the doorway, "You looking for food, Nero? I'm sorry I'm so late."

The boy from before stood there. His green eyes were all for the little kitten. The boy moved out of the shadows and into the light. His appearance was ragged. There were flecks of something dark on the boy's jacket. It was blood he realized belatedly.

Percival said slowly so not to startle the gunman, "I was wondering if you would be coming. You've been gone for several days."

The boy's hand twitched towards the gun on his leg. For a brief moment Percival thought the boy would draw it. If he did they would find out who was faster.

They weren't so different. It required skill to shoot a gun. Just as it required skill to use a wand correctly.

This boy wasn't a muggle either. Percival could sense the magic underneath the boy's skin. It was wild and untamed, much like a child's. Based on his observations this boy was untrained magic. That meant he was never went to any of the schools.

Percival took a chance and said, "We aren't as different as you would like to believe."

Green eyes met grey. They held surprise in them. Surprise that quickly faded to intrigue. Still he didn't say anything.

Percival inquired his voice firm, "What is your name? I've asked around but no one knows anything about you. Everyone calls you the man in black."

The boy moved so that he sat on the edge of the roof. His green eyes searched out of the city. Nero moved away from his food bowl towards the boy.

A hand came down to pet the little kitten's head. Percival was hoping for answers. A name. Anything that would give him something on the boy. To give him an in that would allow him to bring the boy in. Or at the very least give them a reason to keep meeting.

Percival asked, "Do you want to talk about it? You are up here every night and I'm no stranger to nightmares."

Green eyes glanced at him again but said nothing. Percival sighed. He knew this guy wasn't mute. Still it was easier to interrogate Grindelwald's men than to get two words out of this guy.

A ringing sound drew his attention. It was the alarm he set earlier that evening. He was to meet with an informant. He almost hated to leave the other. However if he missed this meeting he might not get another.

He said apologetically, "I have to go. I'll you again tomorrow?"

Green eyes turned back to look at him. They were unreadable but there was just a hint of confusion them. What had he said?

There was no time to think about it as he had to go. He turned on his heel and apparated. A second later he appeared in front of a run down pawnshop. To most that's all it was. To him it was where he could gather information. Tanner always had information if you were willing to pay.

When he walked in he noticed a man in front of Tanner. Tanner was shining a watch that looked old and worn down. Seemed the guy was in need of a few bucks.

The man had strange green hair and was tall. Taller than Percival's mysterious friend.

Tanner said catching Percival's attention, "It sounds like he's an Eraser that works for Chronos. Bad luck there."

"A what?" Came the low voice of the green haired man.

Tanner said rolling his eyes, "He's a killer who works for Chronos. You're lucky he didn't kill you. They have a rule against witnesses."

The man said offhandedly, "Really. He looked like a badly dressed teenager."

That gave both men a pause. Percival wanted to know if that was the same badly dressed teenager that he knew. Considering the boy came back covered in blood. It wasn't that far of a leap.

Tanner inquired almost frantically, "He was just a kid? Do you remember the number?"

The man said offhandedly, "Yeah it was number 13."

The watch was thrown at the man by Tanner as he shouted, "Get out! I don't need that kind of trouble here."

"What you haven't given me anything for the watch!"

"Its not worth anything. And we don't recycle scrap metal here. Now get out! Both of you!"

Percival protested, "Hey I'm not apart of that."

Tanner glared at him and growled, "No maybe not but you reacted. Now get out auror. We will do business another night."

There was no arguing with him when he got like this. The green haired man continued to try and get some money off the man. What they heard next chilled them both to the bone.

"Kuroh Neko. The Black Cat, that's his name. He is the 13th man of the Chronos Numbers. If he is after you, he will find and kill you. He has never failed a mission in the entire time he's been with them."

Newt's POV

The words haunted him for the next day. How were they alike? He didn't understand?

Newt knew the man was an auror for MACUSA. There wasn't many similarities that he could see. They both followed orders of someone higher than themselves.

Aurors didn't kill often but on occasion they did. Wands were weapons but only to those who knew how. Just like a gun.

The next evening he waited on the rooftop. Graves had shown up several nights looking for him. He wanted to know. What made them so alike? Would he get his answer before he left in the morning?

Another mission to kill. This time it was the supposed Dark Lord. Apparently he was getting in the way of Chronos. As a Number it was his job to kill the man.

He heard the door creak alerting him to another presence. Newt turned his head to see Graves standing there. There was something knew in the man's eyes.

A sense of wariness beneath the grey gaze. It seemed the man found out what he was. Would he retract his statement from the night before? Would he leave in disgust when Newt confirmed it was true?

Everyone left in the end. No one could deal with the fact he was a killer. It wasn't as if he blamed them. He would be disgusted with himself too.

Graves said breaking him from his thoughts, "You came. I didn't know if you would. It's a nice full moon out tonight."

Newt didn't know why but his magic was always restless on the night of the full moon. It calmed slightly when he lay out under it but it was still wilder than normal.

Newt asked his voice hoarse, "How are we alike?"

From the corner of his eye he saw Graves stiffen. He waited the harsh words that would retract his small kindness.

Graves's low tones said, "You fight for others. I do the same. While our methods might not always be the same I can see you are not the cold hearted person they say you are."

Green eyes shot up in shock to briefly meet grey. There wasn't any mocking in his eyes. Pure honesty shone in them. While Graves knew what he was he didn't care. He saw the boy underneath the killer.

Graves sat on the edge of the roof close to him but not so much so that he crowded him. He continued on despite the silence, "Wands and guns are similar much like us. I use my wand to protect the citizens of the States. You use your gun to defend Chronos ideals. Though they have you kill. No matter which weapon we choose it is up to us to choose how it is used. To kill or to protect. No one can make the decision for us."


	3. Handlers part 2

Newt's POV

Graves's words haunted well passed when it should have. That night as he lay in his bed they kept tumbling over in his mind.

Could he really protect instead of kill? Could he become the person that Graves was trying to get him to be?

When it was time to leave the next day he pushed his doubts aside. There was no room for doubt, not for a Number. If they knew he was having doubts they would kill him. Or worse send him for retraining.

No one wanted to go through isolation and retraining. Those that went through it were never the same when they came out. He had been lucky to never have a need for it. To Chronos he was the perfect killing machine.

Yet here he was having doubts. All because of a man he barely knew. Still the thought that he could choose would not leave him.

The job had taken him to a run down house off the beaten path. The Dark Lord used it as hideout when he was in America. According to Chronos intelligence officers he was now. It was very rare that they were wrong. When they were things didn't end well.

According to the information only the Dark Lord's most trusted knew of this place. One of which was no doubt tortured and killed for the information.

It was currently guarded by a dozen wizards. Each armed simply with their wands and the spells they knew. Newt had taken out wizards before but his assignment wasn't to kill them. Only to kill the Dark Lord. He would have to swiftly and silently knock each one out so they couldn't alert the others.

The wards were easy to slip past his next to uncontrollable magic made it possible to slip through the cracks. Guards patrolled then perimeter and two were close to him. With his long legs and silent movements he was able to incapacitate them quickly. A harsh strike to the back of their necks and they were down.

From there Newt moved silently across the yard. Two more guards were at the door. A look of pure boredom was on both of their faces. Two more strikes and they were down allowing him to slip into the house unimpeded.

The moment he stepped in he could feel an immense magical pressure. It was coming from the second floor. The magic was dark but warm in a way he had not felt before. It caused him to hesitate.

The hesitation cost him as a door opened down the hall from him. A brown haired woman stepped out. Their eyes locked and she drew her wand.

Newt was already moving using Hades to block the spell. Then he rushed forward sliding around her as she tried to non verbally attack him. His sensitivity to magic was one of the reasons why he was sent.

Precisely he struck her in the back of the neck. Like the others before her she went down like a sack of potatoes. He left her there and quickly made his way up to where he could feel the magic.

The door was shut and the lights were off. It seemed he caught the Dark Lord asleep. Good it would make things easier. No fight that had to be won.

Silently he slipped into the room once his magic made quick work of the wards. It was a simple bedroom from what he could see once his eyes adjusted. A figure lay on the bed at the far side of the room.

Newt silently made his way over but was startled when the figure suddenly sat up and then was on his feet. A wand was pointed directly at him and Hades was raised. Mismatched eyes met his green ones and he recognized the face of the Dark Lord.

Newt's green eyes hardened as he prepared to fire. Then the words Graves so carelessly said to him rang through his mind, "You fight for others. I do the same. While our methods might not always be the same I can see you are not the cold hearted person they say you are. You use your gun to defend Chronos ideals. Though they have you kill. No matter which weapon we choose it is up to us to choose how it is used. To kill or to protect. No one can make the decision for us."

Newt's hands for the first time since he was a small child wavered. The mismatched eyes watched him curiously. Neither man moved.

Newt's hand began to shake as he tried to remind himself why he was there. This man was a Dark Lord. He would bring choas and death to the world. Every time he convinced himself to pull the trigger the honest grey eyes of Graves appeared in his mind eye. A whisper of a memory telling him that he was a good person. That they weren't so different.

In the he lowered his weapon. He couldn't do it. The wizard turned his head to the side curiously. Then lowered his wand.

A warm magic brushed lightly up against his own. His chaotic magic lashed out against it. However the warm magic just continued to calm and sooth the chaos that was Newt's magic.

Newt had heard of such things but didn't think it was possible for him. Their magics were compatible in ways that he couldn't fully understand.

The Dark Lord inquired his mismatched eyes showing his curiosity, "Who are you?"

Newt opened his mouth then hesitated. His name was likely long forgotten by now. He couldn't even remember his own last name.

Instead of answering he turned holstering his gun. At the door he said offhandedly, "Chronos is out for your death. Someone within you Organziation gave you up. Lay low for awhile otherwise next time they might not send me."

Then like a shadow he was gone.

Gellert's POV

When he awoken that night it was in a cold sweat. Someone had slipped around his wards. Something that should not have been possible.

His hand was already on his wand when the person entered. It was obvious that they were a professional and knew what they were looking for. Gellert moved quickly sitting up and then gaining his feet.

Wand and gun were pointed at each other. Gellert knew from experience that a gun could fire faster than he could get a spell off. The first world war taught him that.

The first thing he noticed beyond the weapon was that the assassin was little more than a boy. If Gellert had to guess he was maybe 17 or 18.

The next thing was his hair was a vibrant red. It was almost a Weasley or the Scammander family red. His eyes were a shade of green that he had never seen before. Though dull they still intrigued him.

There was a very faint tremble in the other's hand. With how the man methodically entered and no doubt took down his men he had fo be a professional. Yet his hands trembled. Did he not want to kill, him?

Something flashed across the boy's eyes. Then slowly he began to lower his weapon. Gellert lowered his wand in time. He could get a spell of wandlessly if needed.

The boy just stared at him with a lost look. Gellert allowed his magic to reach out. The response wasn't what he was expecting. A dark powerful magic reached back out to his. Instead of clashing their magics melded.

Gellert asked curious, "Who are you?"

Instead of answering he turned holstering his gun. At the door he said offhandedly, "Chronos is out for your death. Someone within you Organziation gave you up. Lay low for awhile otherwise next time they might not send me."

Then like a shadow he was gone but not before he caught sight of a tattoo on the man's left collarbone. The Roman numeral XIII was tattooed there.

Gellert watched to be sure that he was gone. Then he went to check on his men. The assassin might have hesitated to kill him but the said might not be true for his men.

He found Vinda slowly sitting up her hand rubbing the back of her neck. It was a relief to see that the assassin had not killed her. The question that remained was why. He would look into the mysterious assassin.


	4. Handlers part 3

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

Black Cat Angel: thanks for your review my friend. Thank you!

Newt's POV

He stood in front of the screens with Chronos leadership. Seraphina stood off to one side watching. Newt could feel her disapproval at his actions.

After he failed to kill the Dark Lord he stopped killing. Instead choosing to let them go and telling them to run. Run so that Chronos could never find them.

It had changed when he was sent to go after a bioweapon. Using nanotechnology a Rudeman had created the foremost bioweapon. One who looked just like a little girl.

Newt went with the full intentions of killing her. Such a weapon was dangerous to wizards and muggles. There wasn't much other choice for him or any other Number.

Once again however he was thwarted by a green haired ambered eyed sweeper. It wasn't the first time this man had gotten in his way. Though it was the first time he succeeded in getting Newt to stop.

Flashback

He tracked the bioweapon from the exploding mansion. Rudeman he had seen walked into the burning building just before it exploded.

The sweeper lay on a park bench with the bioweapon on one side of him. The thief was tying the bandages to the man's wounds. Newt was injured as well but he would handle it when he got home.

Hades was pointed at the girl's head her violet eyes meeting his green ones. Both adults started at seeing him in surprise.

The sweeper shouted, "Don't do it Black Cat! Its... its... over," the man was out of breath and in pain.

Newt didn't want to hurt him but he couldn't just leave it. This bioweapon was dangerous. It could kill easier than he could.

Just like with the Dark Lord he hesitated. Warm hands wrapped around his. He started in surprise and he looked into the girl's eyes.

She said softly, "Blood. I smell blood on your hands."

Newt's hands began to shake slightly. She could smell the blood on his hands? The blood of those he had killed?

He knew that if he shot now it would not he a kill shot. His hands shook terribly and instead of holding Hades up he dropped it to his side. With a glance at the green haired sweeper he left. Disappearing into the shadows.

End of flashback

Mason the leader said in his neutral tone, "Number XIII your success in your previous missions have earned you this next one. It must be done tomorrow night. There can be no do overs like with the bioweapon."

Either Chronos was becoming sloppy or it was a test. His money was on the second. The way his every move was shadowed made it obvious they didn't trust him. Still he did not speak of what he knew. It wouldn't do him any good to reveal his hand.

Two faces appeared on the screen. One was of a red haired man with green eyes. He was in his early to kid twenties. Newt's heart that he had thought was frozen clenched. The man looked remarkably like his father. Yet he was too young but the similarities to his own face were too big to ignore.

The second face was less recognizable. There the man had auburn hair and piercing blue eyes. He was maybe in his early thirties but no more.

One of the other elder's said, "Number XIII you will go to the ball tomorrow night and kill both of them men. There cannot be a failure like with you mission with the bioweapon."

"Yes, sir," he replied before turning on his heel and left.

Graves's POV

Why his friend thought this was a good idea he didn't understand. An anonymous tip told them that Dumbledore and Theseus would be assassinated that night. Percival wanted to call off the ball but both men refused.

Instead aurors were in plain robes but not overly obvious. Both his men and the British Ministry men were watching for the assassin.

His mind wasn't completely on the issues at hand. The boy on the roof had disappeared. The last time he saw the other he was finally given a name. Newt, he was called Newt.

Newt's sudden disappearance was worrying. That wasn't something he did often. Newt would be gone for a day or two. It had been over a week since the last time he saw Newt.

His eyes scanned the room again checking the position of each guest. In the upper corner of the room he saw one of the windows was open. A window that he had in fact secured himself. The assassin was already in the room.

Firmly but calmly he began to push his way through the crowd. Both men were nearby but people had flocked around them.

As he pushed his way through the crowd he cut movement in the corner of his eye. A man in black was swiftly making his way around the guests. A familiar head of red hair. It was Newt.

The words from before echoed in his mind, "Kuroh Neko. The Black Cat, that's his name. He is the 13th man of the Chronos Numbers. If he is after you, he will find and kill you. He has never failed a mission in the entire time he's been with them."

No... it was Newt. That made him pushing forward. He had to stop Newt before he killed. To remind Newt that there was another option.

His friend was much faster than Percival expected. By the time Percival made his way to the front Newt stood behind Theseus. His gun was drawn and pointed right at the Scammander's heart.

Percival shouted, "Newt! Don't do it."

Percival saw Theseus's pale green eyes widen. The man turned his hands raised.

Newt whispered softly his hands shaking and his resolve wavered slightly, "I'm sorry, Graves."

Percival saw the hardeness return to the green eyes. Theseus had finished turning however.

Theseus whispered brokenly, "Little one? Is that," a gunshot rang out and pandemonium broke out.


	5. A choice part 1

Theseus's POV

When he was told that someone was out to kill him and Dumbledore they both agreed that it would be best to go to the gala. It was one of the rare times that they agreed on anything.

Albus Dumbledore had kept him from going to an orphanage when his parents were murdered. The professor made sure he was looked after and even did extra tutorings.

Nothing however could change the pain that he felt. In one night he had lost both of his parents and his baby brother. He had sworn when Newt was born that he would always protect the little one. Then they found out that he was missing and presumed dead. It had killed him on the inside.

Halfway through the gala Theseus went with Dumbledore to speak to the MACUSA president. He noticed Percival pushing his way through the crowd. The panicked look on his face said it all.

There was no time to react as he felt the tale tell cold steel touch the back of his jacket. A gun he realized almost immediately. His time in the Great War would not allow him to forget such a thing. It was pointed right and his heart.

Percival shouted, "Newt! Don't do it."

Theseus's pale green eyes widen. It couldn't be!

The red haired man raised his hands in hopes of placating the gunman. If it was truly his little brother he wanted to see Newt's face.

A voice of a young man who truly did sound sorry said in a mere whisper, "I'm sorry, Graves."

Theseus finished his turn around at that moment and froze. Pale green met vibrant and confused green. It was almost as if Theseus stepped into the past.

The man holding to gun pointed at his chest was no doubt Newt Scammander. He had a coldness in his eyes that should have terrified Theseus. Instead he felt whole again. For the first time since he lost his family he felt whole.

Theseus whispered almost brokenly trying to get the other to remember, "Little one? Is that..."

Theseus saw in slow motion as the trigger was pulled. The gun however had moved slightly. It was no longer pointing at his chest. It was pointed at something just above his shoulder.

The shot deafened him for a moment and Newt turned him as the party goers began to scream. Newt ordered in a gravelly voice, "Run and don't look back."

Then Theseus was shoved away from the man. Silver lines surrounded them in the air. That was what Newt had shot.

A hand enclosed around his arm and pulled him away. Looking up he could see the blue eyes of Dumbledore. For once he felt grateful that the other was always so close.

Silver lines tried to close around them but more shots were fired. They kept the lines from closing in around them.

Newt's POV

The moment he pushed Theseus away he tried to lead Jenos out of the building. A battle between Numbers would bring the entire building down upon them.

From the corner of his eye he could see the two men getting to cover. The wards around the building didn't let people leave by apparation. They would have to get to the floo.

Jenos said in a silky voice, "The elders thought you wouldn't be able to do it, Newt. That's why they sent me. What happened to you?"

Newt's eyes went to where Percival was assisting people out of the room. His dark eyes were on the battle between Numbers.

Newt looked for an exit for himself. The options were between going through a window or following the crowd. Considering he needed Jenos away from the two men he chose the window.

Even with his long sleeved shirt and jacket glass cut into his skin. They left small cuts across his body but nothing that wouldn't heal.

As Newt raised himself to prepare to fire he felt cold steel against his throat. Years of fighting with Sephiria allowed him to know just whose Orichalcum weapon was at his throat.

He froze Hades carefully pointed to the wall. It seemed he had underestimated Chronos. One Number he could take on his own. Two was too much even for him.

Newt quipped despite the situation, "Seraphina. I certainly didn't expect you to come. Here to take me back to Chronos."

She replied unamused by his quip, "Number XIII you are hereby ordered to return to Chronos."

Their attentions were drawn by cracks of apparition. It seemed he had won this round.

Holstering Hades to his tigh holster he said, "Lead the way Number I."

The look of disbelief on her face said it all. She didn't expect him to give up without a fight. Well he wasn't. He wasn't just waiting to tell the elders that he was done. He wouldn't kill for them anymore. Wouldn't kill for their so called peace.

He could feel the Orichalcum threads that Jenos controlled light wrapped around his body. If he was a lesser man he wouldn't have noticed them at all. They were there just in case he decided to run. The entire Organization knew he was the fastest runner out of all of them. The only way to catch him would be before the chase really began.

The trip back to Chronos was made in absolute silence. Newt could feel Jenos's eyes on his back. No doubt there was confusion in the other's face.

Only two years separated them in age and they joined the Numbers at the same time. Newt to take the mantel of XIII and Jenos to take VII. Training between them had always been harsh but a kind of camaraderie was built.

Jenos wasn't like him however. He would not waiver from the ideals of Chronos. At one time Newt didn't think he would either. Then he met Graves.

That was what changed him. Not at first but a few words here and there changed his perspective. Graves reminded him that there was a choice. To kill or to protect. From now on he would protect rather than kill.


	6. A choice part 2

Newt's POV

He stood in the large atrium where he recieved his missions. All of the elders were on the screens. Their cold eyes watching him anger clear in them. Behind him Seraphina stood waiting and watching everything.

One of the elder inquired, "Number XIII, you do understand the reasons for this do you not?"

Newt replied flippantly, "Not really."

There was a twitch in the other's face. It seemed he had angered the elder. Good.

A younger voice said, "Number XIII I hope the gravity of your situation is not lost on you. We made an except to the rules when we brought you into the Numbers. We allowed you knowledge for our reasons of doing so."

The first said on the same tangent having regained his composure, "The skills you posses are in line with that of a number. You are once more to seek out and eliminate the bioweapon."

Newt replied calmly, "The only thing I will do is act freely upon my own will. I will do what I think is right."

Another one of the elders snapped, "Do you truly believe you have free will? There is no freedom for a number. As your name says you're a black cat and we own you. You do as you are told just like any stray we pick up off the streets."

Newt replied still holding that Cheshire grin, "Have you ever known a cat to do as you tell it? I can tell you that they just do as they want."

Newt glared as he refused, "No. I refuse to bow any longer. I will protect those by my strength and will alone."

Breaths were sucked in. One growled, "Number XIII, do you understand the ramifications for what you just said? There are grave consequences. We will give you this one chance to recant your insolent outburst."

"I refuse," he calmly stated, "I will do only what I believe is right."

With that he spun on his heel and left. He knew what was to come next. The elders would issue orders for his death.

Unsurprisingly Jenos stood just outside the door. His dark eyes watching Newt, his right hand flexing.

Would his friend start something here? If he did then Newt would give everything he had to survive.

Newt walked past him not hesitating even for a second. He was half way across the room when Jenos growled, "If you walk out those doors then you will be an enemy. Do you really want to throw everything away so easily?"

Newt sighed deeply. He knew where his friend was coming from. Chronos has given them a place and a purpose. If it wasn't for Graves he would still be killing. Slowly destroying his soul until there was nothing left.

Newt said calmly not meeting Jenos's eyes, "I can't do it anymore Jenos. It is killing me. I'm leaving now. Don't try to stop me."

He didn't want to fight. Though he would if it meant escaping. There wasn't a chance in hell he would give them the chance to put him in retraining.

Once he left the building he started moving towards where his apartment was. There were a few things that he would take with him. The main thing was he didn't want Graves hanging around there any longer. Chronos would not hesitate to kill him to get to Newt.

The almost full moon above him was an ominous red. Some said that a red moon meant blood would be split that night. Given how well his night had gone so far he was inclined to believe it.

His senses heightened as he got the feeling that he was being followed. The footsteps behind him were heavy. Too much so to be Sephiria. Too heavy and easily picked up to be with Chronos.

He drew Hades and spun around on his heel. Standing there with a gentle look in his bright blue eyes was the second man he was supposed to kill. His wand wasn't out nor did he appear threatening. Newt knew from experience however appearances could be deceiving.

The man turned his head to the side as he said, "I was waiting for you to come out of that place. The wards and protections on that building are extensive. Only those chosen are allowed to enter. Even I couldn't get through them."

Newt questioned his eyes narrowing dangerously, "What do you want? Why are you following me?"

The man gave him a gentle look that set his nerves on fire. He replied calmly, "Tonight you were sent to kill Theseus Scammander and myself. Yet instead of killing us you chose to save us. Not even your friend in MACUSA could explain why."

Newt asked his eyes wide with surprise, "His name was Theseus? What was his last name?"

The man replied almost in question himself, "Scammander. His name is Theseus Scammander. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts."

His brother was alive. His mentor always said that he would find a way to kill the last Scammander. To finish his job. It seemed though that it never happened.

"He recognized you immediately you know," Dumbledore said startling him, "Theseus knew exactly who you were when he turned around. We all thought you were going to shoot him."

Newt almost had shot him too. If it wasn't for Percival he would have. The older man had shown him a new path. One not frought with killing. In a way he had become the older brother that Theseus tried to be. Only their time was cut short when their parents were killed.

Newt inquired concerned for his only friend left, "Graves isn't going to get in trouble for knowing me is he? He didn't know what I did for a living. Just that I carried a gun."

Dumbledore was going to reply when a familiar cackle was heard. Newt swung Hades in the direction. There leaning against a wall was Creed Diskenth.

Creed was one of the elite members of the Erasers. While not a Number he was still considered one of the best killers in Chronos. The only thing keeping him from being a Number was his sadistic tendencies. He would not hesitate to kill civilians as well as his target.

Newt growled, "Creed. Here to take me back to Chronos?"

The other held out his hands in a sign of surrender. Though he knew he could draw Kotetsu just as fast as Newt could draw Hades. They were killers trained to be the best.

Creed said watching as Newt put himself in between the Eraser and Dumbledore, "I'm supposed to be talking you out of leaving Chronos. Instead I want to offer you a place amongst the betters. Those that will rid the world of Chronos."

Newt barely withheld a roll of his eyes. Creed was always one for the dramatics. He didn't leave Chronos only to kill for someone else.

"So that's your plan Creed," came familiar tones of Sephiria. It seemed he had hung around here for too long.

Newt pushed the too curious Dumbledore farther behind him. There was still an open mission out on this man. He was a free kill to whoever wanted it.

The auburn haired man asked, "Who are they?"

"Chronos," he snapped.

Creed it seemed wanted to create his own group. One that would surpass the Numbers. For whatever reason he wanted Newt.

Newt growled, "Run, Dumbledore."

A hand grabbed him as the other replied, "I think not."

Then it felt like he was being sucked through a tube the whole world turned black for a minute. Then they appeared with a sharp crack. They were on the rooftop of his apartment. The very one he met Graves on. How?

"I told him," came a familiar voice.

Newt turned to find Graves standing behind them by the stairs. His worried grey eyes softened with relief.

Newt rumbled slightly, "Graves. Why did you have Dumbledore come after me? I can handle myself."

Instead of answering Graves shot a question of his own, "She's your boss, isn't she?"

Newt smiled as he replied shaking his head, "Ex boss actually. I left Chronos tonight."

Graves relaxed his stance slightly. Newt hadn't noticed before but the other had been tense. Almost as if he expected Newt to kill again.

Graves asked curious now, "Why?"

Newt didn't answer at first. Both men were watching him with curious expressions.

Graves who had known him for longer sighed. Obviously thinking that their conversation was over.

Newt whispered so quiet that it was almost unheard by both men, "You," Percival froze his face showing his incomprehension, "Your words stopped me from killing again."

Dumbledore began to fade into the shadows. Whatever he was there for it was over. He would leave the two men alone for now.

Graves said quietly, "After everything tonight you really shouldn't stay here."

Newt sighed, "I wasn't planning on it. Just needed to get a few things."

"I'll go with you. Just in case those people show up again."

Newt had a feeling that Chronos wouldn't appear again. At least not tonight. They were most likely to busy dealing with Creed.


	7. Darkness of the heart part 1

Graves's POV

He stood next to the Lake where he was supposed to meet Newt. Tonight there would be fireworks that evening. He insisted that Newt come so that he could relax some.

Ever since he appeared with Dumbledore Newt had been on edge. The younger man refused to meet with his brother again. He couldn't face the one he was supposed to kill.

Percival hoped that if he worked with Newt more that he would realize that no one deserved to be alone. No matter the things Newt had done the younger man had turned away from that life. It wasn't too late for him.

Dumbledore tried talking to Newt as well. Unlike with Percival the younger man did not relax in the slightest with the professor. There wasn't the same amount of trust there.

A sound of footsteps were heard behind him. They were too heavy to be Newt. Turning he found a silvery grey haired man staring at him. A sword hung at the man's hip and Percival could see his twitching hand.

Percival inquired his hand on his wand, "Who are you?"

Something told him this man wasn't friendly. The man cackled with an insane look, "You have him under a spell. I will kill you so that the spell will break."

Percival didn't say anything but his kind was reeling. What in the hell was he talking about? There was little doubt in his mind that this crazy man was talking about Newt. The spell part he had no idea.

Percival shot off a stunning spell but it was blocked by the sheath of the sword. A vicious insane grin that sent shiver down his spine was given.

The man pulled the sword from its sheath. Percival stared at it dumbfounded. What in the name of Mary Lewis did the man think he was doing with a broken sword?

The blade wasn't even half its original length. There were three or four inches of the blade left.

He moved shooting off non verbal spells that never hit their target. Then a white hot pain erupted in his chest. Blood exploded as if he had been hit with a cutting curse.

Staggering away he looked back at the man. Where the blade was broken it was now drenched in his blood. What the hell?

Basic magic was no longer an option. He began using more complex magic some of which he could get in trouble for using. This time he saw the blade move.

The man's hand came up and the blood dripped from the blade. Then it lengthened as he flung it down. There was no way to stop it or to avoid it as blood erupted from his chest a new cut.

His only thought from there was that this was the power of Chronos. That thought was terrifying.

Newt's POV

Newt ran through the city streets. He had to reach Percival before Creed did. That moron thought that she made him weak. That she somehow enchanted him. Nothing could be further from the truth. Percival was the one who had shown him another path.

The people at the festival shouted at him as he pushed past. He had to find Percival. He had to save the older man from Creed.

As he turned the corner to where he was supposed to meet Says his heart stopped. He lay on the concrete blood pooling around him. Across the front of his chest were several slash marks.

He was alive but only barely. Creed was grinning as he stood by a nearby wall.

Kids were hiding around the corner. There was true fear in their eyes. He would have to keep Creed from seeing them. If he did then the man wouldn't hesitate to kill or use them. It was the way of Chronos. One of many things he had not agreed but never spoke up.

In Chronos it didn't matter if they were man woman or child. If they had to die it was the Numbers job to kill them.

Newt rushed to his friend's side and helped him sit up. Creed frowned but didn't say anything.

Percival whispered pain clear in her voice, "This isn't your fault, Train. Don't go back down the path you have diverged from."

His green eyes looked down at his friend sadness in them. He wouldn't make it to the hospital. Without any magical training he couldn't help his friend.

He said trying to comfort Percival the best he could, "Don't speak. Please save your strength."

He said his and cupping Newt's cheek, "Don't forget your promise. Newt... I..."

Whatever he was going to say was lost in the gasping. Blood was filling his lungs and he was drowning. He held Percival close not allowing him to die alone.

Tears stained his face for the first time in years. Creed was a dead man.

He drew Hades as the man said, "There you go, Newt. With him dead you are no longer bound to his spell. Now come with me and we will bring down Chronos."

Gently Newt laid Percival down. The man was still breathing but only barely.

Newt snarled, "You're a dead man, Creed."

Creed's face fell as he said sadly, "Oh Newt. It seems the spell hasn't worn off yet. Dont worry it will soon."

"This end now!" He roared.

Fireworks exploded above him in all sorts of colors. It lit up the dark alley.

Newt blocked the attack by the extension of the sword. This wasn't magic but the ability of Tao. It was an inheritance thought to have been destroyed by Chronos years before.

Loading a burst bullet into the chamber. He locked it in and aimed preparing to fire. As he dodged another attack he fire. Behind him there was the sound of metal screeching. It was a metal on metal sound.

He turned to see an oil tanker had been hit by Creed's attack. In his distraction he could not get Hades up in time to block the next attack. Kotetsu hit him in the chest blood erupted from the wound and he bit back a cry.

Carefully he kept him feet but it wasn't long before the blood loss began to effect him. The wound to his chest was massive and deep.

When he looked at his hand he saw a black light come off it. Oh no. The last time he saw that light he blacked out. Then when he came to he was in a room of dead bodies. Every single body had been torn apart. Almost as if by a rabid animal.

His emotion ran out of control at seeing it. Seeing his panic Creed grinned and went to attack him again. Then it felt as if his chest burst and the whole world went black.

Sven's POV

Eve was sitting on his shoulders. Her bright violet eyes watched the exploding rockets in the sky. Ever since he had taken her in she was becoming more and more like the child she was.

Sven decides to risk bringing her out into the open. Chronos was presently occupied with their runaway cat. Sven was surprised to learn about the Black Cat's betrayal of group.

From his interactions with the Cat he could tell the man was fiercely loyal. It would take something drastic to turn the Cat away from his masters. Then again when Sven called out to him, Black Cat stayed his hand. He didn't kill Eve.

Eve said breathlessly, "Blood. I smell blood."

Huh? He looked up at Eve. Her eyes were no longer on the fireworks. They were staring off into the distance. As if trying to see something he couldn't.

She ordered urgently, "This way, Sven. We have to save him!"

Save him? Who was him? He wanted to ask but would wait. This was the first time he heard her so frantic.

She led him far from the party to a backside of the lake. An alleyway was lit up by fireworks. A black shadow was running amok. He had to grab Eve at the last second as it went through the alleyway and at ship. They hid behind another wall just as the ship exploded.

Eve struggled to get out of his arms. She repeated, "Blood. I smell blood. We must save him."

"Who, Eve? We can't go into that blaze. We will die."

She wasn't listening however. Instead she had climbed down from his shoulders and had taken off. Straight into the blaze.

Sven ran after her using his jacket to shield his face. He nearly bumped into her as she had kneeled to check on something on the ground.

His eyes widened at the sight that lay on the ground. Black Cat in his dark jacket covering on the top portion of him was lying there. Two kids lay on the ground under his protective jacket. He had to get them out of there before the fire got worse.


	8. Darkness of the heart part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

Legianreader2003: I'm glad you enjoy this story! I was working on it when I got your review on Pierce the Light.

Newt's POV

When he returned to consciousness he was surprised to find that he didn't hurt. Even more so when he realized that he wasn't being restrained.

If he was in the retraining facility he would be restrained. That was just how things were. Numbers were dangerous and until they obeyed they must be restrained.

When he opened his eyes he found the purple eyes of the bioweapon staring down at him. Immediately he sat up reaching for Hades. Only to stop as a sharp pain took him over.

A voice ordered followed by a hand on his shoulder, "Easy there. You're still healing you shouldn't be moving too quickly."

Newt looked up to find the green haired sweeper staring down at him. How in the world did he end up in the same place as two he almost killed?

The sweeper said once Newt laid back down, "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up. You've been unconscious for a week."

A week? What had... images flashed before his eyes. Fire. Creed. Being covered in his only true friend's blood. Watching the life drain from his friends eyes while he could do nothing to stop it.

He questioned his eyes meeting the amber eyed sweeper's, "Did you find someone else with me? A man?"

There was a tinge of confusion in the man's eyes and a shake of his head as he replied, "No. I'm sorry if there was anyone else they wouldn't have been able to survive that blaze. We were barely able to pull you and those kids out. It was a brave thing you did protecting them under your coat."

Kids? He didnt remember any kids. Then again his memory was still fuzzy about most of the fight.

The man held out his hand and introduced himself, "My name is Sven Vollfied. Let's be friends since you will need time to finish recovering."

For a moment he hesitated in taking the extended hand. The last person he became friends with died. It could happen to this one too.

Newt queried quietly, "Do you want to end up like my friend caught in the blaze? He was the first person to see me as anything other than a murderer. And now he's dead because he was my friend."

Sven shrugged as he admitted, "Its not anymore dangerous for me than being a sweeper. You saw what happened to me during the fight with Eve. If I'm willing to accept the risks then you should take the chance. I'm sure your friend would not want you regretting your friendship."

Those words struck home. Sven didn't even know Percival and he was right. Percival would tell him not to be stupid and accept the offer. Not to be afraid because of what he had done.

Slowly he reached out his hand towards Sven. When he grasped it he was surprised to find that the hand was warm. It was warm in a way that only Percival was.

It was a warmth that he could believe in. Newt replied, "Newt. My name is Newt."

The bioweapon glared at him from the doorway. While Sven seemed accepting enough she did not. That was to be expected. He tried to kill her after all.

A little while later Sven returned and Newt was sitting up. In his hands was a plate of eggs and bacon.

Sven ordered, "Eat. You've been asleep for a week. So you're hungry whether you know it or not."

Gellert's POV

Since the night that the assassin broke into his manor he had multiple visions. Every vision involved the man in black. The killer that had hesitated in taking his life.

The latest vision had shown the young killer holding the Director of Magical Security for MACUSA. The Director was bleeding profusely from wounds to his chest. Without a healer there was no way the director would survive.

What stopped Gellert was the look of utter devastation in the killer's face. It was clear to even the Dark Lord that the killer cared for the Director.

Gellert had the feeling that this man was the reason he wasn't shot. An auror that changed a killer's heart. Not something that happened every day.

He had good idea of when it would happen based on the vision. There were fireworks going off in the sky. With a festival happening soon he would go. See if he couldn't get the young man to talk to him.

When he arrived at the festival he was only able to make a few yard before an explosion rocked the grounds. He apparated close to the where the explosion came from.

Two men were fighting across the flames from him. Fierce green eyes burned with an intensity that he rarely saw. The intent to kill was heavy in the air.

The second man seemed to think that the fight was some kind of game. A happy but insane smile was etched across his face. Reasoning with someone like that wouldn't be possible.

Gellert's mismatched eyes fell upon the auror. Faintly he could feel the man's magic desperately trying to fix the damage that was done.

Barely withholding a sigh he bent to a knee before the man. With practiced precision he began to heal the wounds.

Dark aura caused him to look up when he finished healing the first massive gash. Instead of seeing the killer red head there was massive black smoke. Something he had only heard of in legends was right in front of him. An obscurus.

The moment the thought hit his mind he had to throw a shield between him and the killer. It was reacting to everything around it. If he let it kill its only friend then he would never be able to talk to it. There was little wonder left in his mind at why the visions wanted him here.

Gellert would have gone after the killer but a second explosion rocked his shield. There was no chance that it would hold to another. Saving the auror was priority.

Pulling the man close he apparated as a final explosion rocked the area. He felt it singe his robes and skin.


	9. Darkness of the heart part 3

Newt's POV

Two days passed since he woke up from his coma. Sven helped change his bandages daily. Even with Newt's insistence that he could do it himself.

The bioweapon girl still treated him as if he was going to kill her. If he was honest with himself he would have felt the same. Both of them had a rocky beginning. They tried to kill each other. It was only Sven's intervention that one or both of them would be dead.

Newt tried to stay out of her way and to not cause problems. They saved his life when they could have left him there. For that, he would try to stay out of their way.

On the third day, he sat at the table with Sven. The man once again made breakfast for them.

Sven interrupted the quietness after Eve left the table, "Chronos has announced your death this morning. According to Annette, they believed that you died in the fire."

Newt replied coldly, "No they don't. They are trying to figure out if I'm hiding out with someone. Your information broker didn't say anything?"

"She would," replied the green-haired man, "Annette is a former sweeper. We look after our own."

Newt frowned. Sweepers were just bounty hunters.

Weren't they? Why would they look after each other like that? Why would they care about a killer like him?

It wasn't long after that, that Sven left to get groceries. Newt found Hades on the top of a shelf. If he had to guess Eve put it up there to keep him from it.

The gun was heavy in his hands. It weighed on his heart how many people he had killed.

Was Chronos right? Or was Percival?

He didn't know the answer. All he knew was that he no longer belonged to Chronos. When he healed he would have no place to go. There was little doubt once he was healed Sven would drop him off somewhere.

Newt was startled from his thoughts when Eve decided to sit on his chest. The blond girl held a bell in her hands and a determined look was in her violet eyes.

He snapped, "What do you think you are doing? Get off."

"If you put a bell on a bad cat then you will always know where they are," came her answer.

Oh hell no. There was no way she was collaring him. He just got away from Chronos. No one owned him.

He kept her off of him with a single hand. She didn't use her nanites and he didn't use Hades.

In a low growl, he said, "I'm a bad cat? Do you not remember trying to kill me? You have just as much blood on your hands as I do."

She froze. Her eyes widening with surprise and then shame. She got off of him dropping the bell so that it clinked on the floor.

Part of him felt back at snapping at the girl. She didn't know what she was doing back then. He did know what he was doing as a Number.

Still, he could not mince words. One day she would have to face what she had done. Just as he was having to face his actions now.

Vaguely he heard the front door shut and close. Maybe he was too hard on her. Chronos was still hunting after her after all. Depending on how long Sven had been here they could be on their way.

Sighing he grabbed his coat. Even if they weren't out there it was his fault she was. He would apologize and maybe they wouldn't throw him out tonight.

Jenos's POV

It had taken almost a week and a half to track down the bioweapon. The sweepers protecting her had done a good job of hiding out. But, no one could hide from Chronos forever.

Jenos wanted to be on the hunt for Creed. The bastard had killed one of his oldest partners. Even if Newt had left Chronos their partnership remained.

A young Eraser was driving their car out in the backwoods. The man was probably only a few years younger than himself. He had much the same look as Newt when he first joined the Numbers.

The boy was more full of life than Newt had been. The killing had not dulled the spark in his eyes. It was something every Number went through. How each of them had to struggle past the killing.

Jenos had watched it tear Newt apart. How the coldness had seeped into his eyes. Jenos tried to get closer to Newt but the younger boy pushed him away. The darkness in his heart was impenetrable.

Now his friend was gone. Killed in a battle against Creed. Several innocents had been killed in the resulting explosions. Jenos could never forgive Creed for that.

Once they were close to the area the Eraser turned the car off. Jenos could hear faint cries of birds to the north. They had been disturbed by something or someone.

Silently Number and Eraser made their way towards the disturbance. Not far to the north heading towards them was a blond-haired girl with violet eyes. That was their target.

After taking a deep breath he greeted, "Hello there. What is a little girl doing all the way out here by yourself?"

Her eyes widened with surprise and fear. It was obvious she knew who he was and who he worked for. That could make things difficult for him.

"Why are you backing away from me? I'm not going to hurt you."

He flexed his gloved right hand releasing the Orichalcum stands. Fear in her eyes intensified. While the strands were invisible to the eye unless they moved it still could be felt by those sensitive.

In the next moment, she tried to run only to come face to face with the Eraser. He tried to grab her only for the girl's arm to turn into a sword and it swung at them.

Both men jumped back their eyes wide with surprise. So this was the power of nanotechnology.

As Jenos took a step back he closed his fist. The Orichalcum strands enclosed around the girl. They restricted her movements like a fly caught in a spider web.

He said trying to calm her, "If you come with me willingly this pain will stop. My boss doesn't want you injured."

The orders had changed from when they were given to Newt. They went from a kill to a capture order. Not something that happened very often.

Jenos tightened the strands as the girl refused. It seemed he didn't have a choice. He would have to restrain her and knock her unconscious.

Just as her struggles began to slow a gunshot rang out. This loosened the strands so that the girl dropped to the ground.


	10. Darkness of the heart part 4

Newt's POV

Just barely he made it to the scene of the fight in time to stop Jenos. Lunging he caught Eve before she hit the ground. Gently he laid her down before he knelt. His eyes never left Jenos or the unknown eraser.

Checking her pulse he found it strong. It seemed Jenos was ordered to bring her in alive. No doubt Chronos was more interested in what they could learn from it than anything else.

Jenos said relieved to see him, "You survived your fight with Creed. We had wondered when a body wasnt recovered."

Anger filled his chest at the words. Something within him was reacting to his anger. It was light and heavy at the same time. Just like it was when he fought Creed.

"It's not like anyone in Chronos would care," he snapped in return, "No one would care if I lived or died. No one would miss me."

Chronos didnt care what happened to him. They only cared that he was no longer a threat. As long as he was alive he would be a threat to them and their power.

For he was a Number and he knew some of their secrets. As a younger Number, the amount he knew weren't many. It was still the fact that he knew them.

Jenos denied, "That's not true, Newt! Don't you understand the impact you had on us? You gave me my first friend. Seraphina thought you had the potential to rise through the ranks of Numbers. We all cared if you had been caught in the explosion. Numbers and Erasers alike were searching for your body. We wanted to give you a proper burial."

Bullshit! They were looking for Hades. Orichalcum wasnt an easy ore to come by. It was even more difficult to mold into weapons. To lose one of the 13 weapons of the Numbers would be a great loss.

The feeling in his chest grew and was trying to break free. Jenos was drawing out his unresolved anger. A piece of himself that he continuously tried to keep under control. Something he was now failing to do.

Newt shook his head as he said, "No. They were after Hades. No one wanted to be the reason why an Orichalcum weapon wasnt returned."

Jenos's eyes hardened as he tried to interrupt, "You're wrong..."

"NO! Chronos is wrong. Killing isn't always the way. And I won't allow you to hurt Eve!"

Behind him, Newt could hear the ever so slight shuffling. It seemed that the girl was awake. Good if he was going to get them out of this it would take them working together.

Jolly growled, "You're wrong about us! I will return you to Chronos. You will remember the good times we had."

:Unlikely,: he thought to prepare to fight.

Jenos's hand twitched and the orichalcum strands flickered. Newt barely had a moment to dodge. The ground where he was standing became torn from the strands. Rubble barely missed Eve who was still playing dead.

Another twitch and another dodge. Training with Jenos for so long had paid off. Reading the movements were easy.

As he went to dodge a third-time strands that he hadn't noticed before wrapped around his ankle. It stopped further movements and dodging.

Newt wasn't the only one who learned from the trainings. Both men could read each other's movements perfectly. In doing so they were almost evenly matched.

However, Newt had a handicap as he was still healing from his injuries. And Jenos knew it.

The older man lunged at him aiming to punch him in the gut. With the wounds that were still healing if he was hit in one he would go down. That couldn't happen not with Eve behind him. He had to protect her.

Save her just as she saved him a week ago. Something in him gave away with his determination. It felt lighter than the anger he felt when he was fighting Creed.

Jenos was thrown back by an invisible force. The strands that held him released him.

What? Wide green eyes stared at his once friend who was thrown back almost twenty feet. How in the hell had he done that?

Jenos sat up wary blue eyes watching him intently. Never before had he done that in fighting against a fellow Number.

There were times where he had a similar feeling but he never remembered what happened after. Only to wake up surrounded by enough blood for five people but nobodies. Those times scared him more than anything he had done for Chronos.

Shaking off the thoughts he raised Hades again. Jenos was already back on his feet but he wasn't attacking. It was more like he was assessing his chances of winning.

Newt didnt blame him. The younger man was always a wild card. Strange things always happened around him.

His first seven years of life had been around magic. During that time he had never shown any accidental magic.

Newt always thought he was a squib and everything in his life supported it. Until now. His mind began to put it together.

Magic lashed out against those who wished harm the holder. Considering Jenos wanted to return him to Chronos that could be harmful. At least he thought it was.

A flash of blond went straight at Jenos. What was once an arm was now a hammer. It hit Jenos straight in the face knocking the man into the ground. The impact formed a small crater.

Nanotechnology he had completely forgotten about that. Eve wasnt completely helpless. She had almost killed him the first two times they met. To be fair he was trying to kill her too.

Newt turned his attention to the Eraser knowing that Jenos would not be getting up anytime soon. The man held up his hands fear clouding his eyes.

He put on a burst of speed to get behind the Eraser. Then with his full strength, he hit the man in the back of the neck. The eraser collapsed in a heap on the ground out cold.

Eve inquired as she stood tall or as tall as she could being a child, "Are you okay Newt?"

"I'm fine," he snapped. A hurt look crossed her face and he said gentler this time, "Sorry. I'm fine. No injuries to report. What about you, Eve?"

She said the hurt leaving her face, "I'm okay, Newt. What are we going to do about them?"

Checking both men's pulses and finding them stable he replied, "Leave them. They are simply knocked out and I won't kill anymore. There won't be any more blood on my hands."

Eve's purple gaze searched his green ones. Then she nodded accepting what she saw. With that, they made their way back to Sven's cabin. If they had any luck at all then he wouldn't have noticed their absence.

Hazard's POV

A splitting headache was the first thing he noticed when he woke. The little girl had one hell of strike in her. It was to be expected of someone with nanomachines in her.

The only good thing that came out of this mission was the confirmation of Newt being alive. His friend had survived the fight with Creed. If the bandages were any indication however he didnt walk away unscathed. If he walked away at all.

Could that be why he was protecting the girl? Did she have a hand in saving him?

His Eraser partner was sitting up after a minute as well. The back of his neck was bruised. A trademark bruise from a blow to the back of the neck.

Newt truly had no intention of killing them. He could have then Chronos would be in the dark about his survival for just a little longer. So why leave them alive?


	11. Healing part 1

Newt's POV

When they returned to the cabin they found that Sven had returned. Bags of groceries lay on the counter but the Sweeper was nowhere to be found.

Newt checked every room in the cabin. Sven wasnt in any of them and there wasnt a sign of a struggle. It was as if he had left willingly.

Maybe he went out to search for Eve when she ran off. It couldn't be that he was searching for Newt. The Sweeper had no reason to search for him.

He sighed glancing over at Eve, "Your Sweeper is probably out looking for you. Do you know where he would go?"

She looked up from where she was digging into the bags. She answered after a moment's thought, "No. He will be back to check to see if we had only gone for a walk."

Then there was no point in trying to search the forest for Sven. He flinched as he stretched too far. His side felt sticky and warm where stitches lay.

Shit! He must have pulled his stitches during the fight. Newt stumbled towards the bathroom. There was no telling how much blood he had already lost. The fact that he wasn't back to full strength yet was going to make restitching his side up difficult.

He stumbled into the bathroom barely closing the door behind him before his legs gave out. Lifting his shirt and bandages he found the stitches were torn and blood was soaking his pants. He removed his shirt and bandages completely wincing as clotted blood pulled at the wound.

Newt levered himself up using the sink. Then he sat on the toilet and went through the cabinets. It took him several moments to find the first aid kit.

When he did find it there was a crash from the entrance room. Eve greeted, "Hi Sven. Welcome back."

Sven's voice returned relief clear in his tone, "Oh good you're here. When I came back to find you and Newt gone I was worried. Speaking of Newt where is he?"

Eve replied, "He's in the bathroom. He looked like he might be sick."

Sven sighed. It was just barely loud enough for Newt to hear. Footsteps came up to the door and there was a soft knock.

Sven inquired, "You alright in there, Newt?"

Newt grunted as he pulled out gauze to stop the bleeding, "I'm fine, Sven."

His blood swiftly soaked into the gauze. Even grabbing more and applying pressure wasnt stopping the bleeding.

Tearing through another pack of gauze he tried to stem the flow. Unbeknownst to him, Sven had not left. Instead, he opened the door and let out a gasp.

Warm hands moved him away from the wound in his side. Sven questioned angrily, "What the hell were you doing that you tore your stitches? You should have told me immediately. Let me see."

Sven was kneeling so he could get a better look at the wound. Gentle hands pulled away the soaked gauze.

"Well it isn't infected at least," sighed the older man.

Newt asked meeting the man's green eye, "Why do you care? Why do either of you care? You both saw what I am capable of. The world would be better off if you had just let me die!"

The pressure on his wound became painful with his shout. Newt had to bite his lip to prevent himself from crying out. Anger flashed across the man's face and single visible eye.

Sven growled sounding angrier than Newt had ever heard him, "Don't say that! Nothing is ever better if you are dead. If you die your past, future, and dreams are all gone. Just like that in the blink of an eye. You have to live. There's always another chance if you just live to survive another day!"

Newt questioned sounding more like a child than the adult he was, "Why do you care?"

The sweeper didnt answer for the longest time. Instead, he removed the gauze that he had been applying pressure with. The bleeding had stopped for the moment.

Then he turned his attention back towards the first aid kit. He pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Newt barely had a moment to grit his teeth before it was poured over the wound.

The pain was barely noticeable but he still didn't like the feeling that it gave. Then Sven began to restitch the wound with practice ease.

When the wound was stitched closed he began to apply antibiotic cream. Then he wrapped the wound clean bandages.

Sven said his green eye coming back up to meet Newt's green eyes, "I care because I know what it's like to have no one. That's when Annette found me. I had been almost killed on a job and she found me. Unlike most sweepers, at the time she didnt leave me to die. Instead, she took me home cleaned and stitched my wounds. We don't know each other. Not well at least but I know you won't kill me. As such you know I won't turn you in to Chronos. Trust can be built off of the smallest things."

"I'm not sure I know-how," he replied truthfully.

Newt was being truthful. He didnt know how to trust. The closest he got was with Percival and the man was dead. Killed for simply being his friend.

Newt would stay for as long as it took for the wounds to heal. Then his main goal would be hunting Creed down and kill the bastard.

Sven said with a nod, "Then I will teach you. We aren't as different as you'd like to think Newt."

Newt froze at the words. His mind going straight back to when Percival had said the exact same thing. Percival knew exactly what he was when he said those words. So did Sven.

Did that mean he could trust Sven? What was he supposed to do with this?

With a last check, Sven stood stretching. A tired smile crossed his face as he said, "Alright I'm going to trash this shirt. With the amount of blood that soaked into it, there is no way it will come out. So you can borrow one of my shirts until I can get you a new one."

With that, Sven turned away from him to leave the bathroom. For half a second Newt almost reached out to stop the man. Only to stop himself and shake his head.


	12. Healing part 2

Sven's POV

Two weeks passed since Newt had torn his stitches. The boy was still skittish as if he expected to be hit or thrown out. The teenager acted more like an abused child than an adult. To be fair if he grew up in Chronos he was likely abused for as long as he could remember. Chronos wasnt known for its kindness after all.

Watching Newt with Eve was enlightening. They seemed to have gotten past their differences. In doing so they both found a love of animals. Sven had to make a trip to the other's apartment to pick Nero up. The cat became a bonding moment.

Eve had begged him to let her keep Nero. Newt looked uncomfortable with her begging as he held the fuzzball close to his chest.

Normally Sven would have denied the request. Pets didnt do well being on the road like they would be. Doing jobs was dangerous and he would have to teach Newt how to shoot to injure but not kill. Their lives were complicated enough without an extra burden.

Still, he could not bring himself to tell Newt to find Nero a new home. It seemed that the cat was something of a lifeline. So he made it their responsibility. If they could not take care of it they would have to find a new home.

Sven got word from Annette about a job on the other side of the country. It would be good to get away from this area. Chronos was poking around again. It would only be a matter of time before they found them. So he took the job.

Which led them to this point where they were all crammed into Sven's small car. Newt was asleep laying across the backseat with Nero on his back. Eve was reading a book next to him in the passenger seat.

Sven inquired breaking the comfortable silence, "What are you reading there Eve?"

There were so many books he had gotten for her it was hard to keep up with what she was reading. Unlike most children, she didnt want to read fiction. Her focus was learning all she could about the world.

Glancing in the mirror he checked on Newt. The teenager had been plagued with nightmares during the nights. It was difficult to convince him to sleep. At least for the moment, it looked as if he was actually getting some rest.

Eve answered showing him the book, "Its the book on calligraphy you got me. Is Newt okay?"

There was a disgruntled answer from behind them, "I'm fine Princess. Don't worry about me. Sven, who is it that we are going after?"

Sven was surprised they had woken the younger. Sometimes it seemed like nothing could bring him out of his sleep, even nightmares. Other times the softest of words would awaken him. The latter being more dangerous than the former. More often than not when he awoke he was trapped within his memories and could not remember where he was.

Sven answered not showing his surprise, "Igor Planter. According to the information I received he broke out of jail with four others a few months ago. Annette has a source that says he is living in a town not far from where we are now. He is working in a botanical garden."

Newt sat up gingerly. His stitches were removed not too long before. While the wound itself was healed the area was still tender. Sven tried to offer him pain relievers but he had refused.

Newt queried his green eyes meeting Sven's through the mirror, "What is our plan for bringing him down?"

Sven sighed internally before he replied, "The first step is to scope out the town and target. We need to be sure it's him before we try to bring him down. He is only a B class criminal so that means we cannot do unnecessary harm to them. That means you cannot shoot to kill. If he tries to escape aim for the knee."

Newt hummed and his eyes became glazed. It made Sven wonder if the other was really listening to him. He doubted it. Newt seemed to be someone who would do what he wanted no matter what anyone else said.

Eve declared startling the two, "I shall help with his capture."

Newt replied, "No. This is dangerous if the intel is be believed. He killed hikers who picked flowers and stepped on the grass."

Sven blinked in surprise. That wasnt what he was expecting. He fully expected the teenager to allow her to go with them. With Eve's past as a weapon she wouldn't be in any danger. Even against a killer like Igor.

Still seeing Newt care about her well being was heartwarming. When the teenager first woke up he was cold and ruthless. Would say whatever was on his mind without a second thought. Now he took more care to his words and looked after Eve. He knew what she had gone through and hoped to help her heal.

Neither Sven nor Eve said anything in response to his words. Instead, they were both lost in their own thoughts. Upon reaching the town Sven stopped at a local sweeper dined. He told Newt to go inside and order him a cup of coffee.

The town itself wasnt much. To a regular person, it would appear to be your typical small-town kind of place. To Sven, it was a hideyhole for those who liked to cause trouble. The sweeper bar was manned by a single barkeep and a girl. There wasn't any sweepers around looking for work.

That in itself was a bad sign. If he was on his own he would go ahead and leave town. Then alert Annette what was going on so she could alert the government. With Newt though there was a chance that they could take on whatever was happening. As long as the redhead didnt kill anyone.

When he entered the bar he found Newt leaning over some maps. It was the blueprints to the botanical garden on the far end of town. Eve was helping him map out the best extraction plan.

Their waitress had just come out of the back with his coffee when she froze. Her eyes were glues onto the pistol strapped to Newt's thigh. Fear clouded her gaze. It seemed he was right. There was more going on here.


	13. Healing part 3

A/N /R2Esj9w a server if you want to talk or ask me questions.

Newt's POV

He watched the girl from the corner of his eye. Her body language screamed fear the moment she saw him. This wasn't one of the Chronos informants. He knew where most of the informant shops. The one they were in was not one of them.

Noting the emptiness of the bar he questioned, "Why do you fear me?"

A coldness entered her posture and eyes. She pointed to Hades who was on his leg, "That gun has Roman Numerals on it. Everyone knows that means you are a member of Chronos. It doesn't take a genius to know that where Chronos goes disaster soon follows. Fear is the appropriate response to your kind."

Newt flinched. She wasnt wrong though. Chronos caused upheavals that would make Grindelwald seem like a pacifist. It was supposed to be only those who acted as informants that really knew about their interferences. At least according to Chronos themselves. If the public knew that meant they were too afraid to really stand against the group.

In a way that would make sense especially with how Sven knew about Chronos. He did go to an informant for more information.

Newt sighed feeling a new pair of eyes on his back, "Well lucky for both of us then that I no longer work for Chronos. I have joined the Sweeper profession."

She flinched as if he had slapped her and denied, "That's impossible. No Sweeper would ever work with a former Chronos murderer."

"Actually there are Sweepers who would give him a chance."

Both he and the waitress turned to see Sven standing there. The older man's body language screamed danger. It seemed the woman was pissing off the Sweeper that had saved his life.

Sven wasnt looking at him but at the waitress. She had taken a step forward wanting to argue her point.

"Newt let's go," ordered the sweeper, "They don't need our business if this is how they are going to act around you."

Sven... that wasnt what he was expecting. They barely knew each other yet he was being protected by the Sweeper. He wouldn't against the man's words in this instance. To do so would mean he didnt appreciates what was being done to help him.

The woman growled, "Fine but pay for the coffee you ordered."

Coldly Sven gave exact change to the woman before leading him out. It was one of the few times anyone ever cared enough to stick up for him like that. Most saw him as someone who could look after himself. After all, he was a Number for Chronos. To have someone who cared for him for who he was and not what he was unexpected but not unwelcome.

Cautiously he broached, "You didnt have to do that Sven. She was uncomfortable due to my past," he looked down at his hands, "Not that I blame her. My hands are drenched in the blood of those who I've killed over the years. There is nothing I can do to change that fact."

Sven sighed and turned to face him as he said, "Newt you cannot change your past. All you can do is keep pushing towards the future you'd like to create. Having blood on your hands does not mean you cannot do good things. It means you push yourself to do better so that you can save as many as possible. She cannot change your past either and should not try to force her judgment where it is neither wanted nor needed. You are who you are and should make your own decisions and follow your heart's chosen path."

Newt gave a half-smile before he said, "Listening to those around the bar I have a good idea of where our friend is. There is a botanical garden just outside of town. Most likely he is there."

"Really? Well done Newt. We might as well go now. Eve is at the library looking at their books. If we pull this job off then maybe we can ge some for her."

Newt nodded his acceptance before turning towards where the gardens were. They would try the peaceful way first. Sven would try talking him down. If that didn't work Newt from his position by the upper windows would shoot to incapacitate. Sweepers could not kill their target unless they were an S class criminal. Of which there were only three S class criminals currently. Only Sweepers with special licenses could go after them. Neither Newt nor Sven qualified for the special licenses.

The gardens were enclosed space that took two minutes for him to find the best vantage spot. Once he was secured in that spot Sven went inside.

Watching from afar wasnt really his style. That was closer to Jenos's style but right now it was necessary. Necessary for him to watch over the one who was hellbent on pulling him from the darkness. Hellbent on finishing what Percival had started.

He watched carefully as his partner approached Igor. At first, things seemed to go fine. It seemed as if there was the possibility that the man would cooperate. As unusual as it was there were those who got tired of running. Still, that shouldn't be what was happening. Igor had been out of only a few weeks. At least that's what he thought until Sven stepped back right onto grass.

It was as if a switch had been flipped in the other. The man pulled out a white vial. Newt didnt know what was in it but he knew it couldn't be anything good. With the precise aim of over a decade of training, he shot the vial.

The vial shattered into thousands of tiny pieces upon the impact of his bullet. A silvery liquid soaked the ground around the two men. The man let out an inhuman yell and lunged for Sven. For one as big as he was Igor was fast. Still, he was not faster than one of Newt's bullets.

One bullet buried itself into Igor's elbow. It stopped the skull-crushing strike that had been aimed at Sven. A second bullet then buried itself into Igor's left knee causing it to collapse under the man. A high pitch scream tore through the man's throat. The pain had to be something else for someone who was only used to causing not receiving pain. It would be a good lesson for him. Nothing in this world good or evil came without a cost.


End file.
